60 Days
by stevierogers
Summary: Lorelai is a derivative of the name Lorelei, which comes from an old German legend of a beautiful siren who lured unknowing sailors to their death with her song. Now, Lorelai Johnson might not be that evil, but the guy calling the shots sure has a wicked plan up his sleeve. Set between Avengers and CAWS. Steve/OC.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any aspect of Marvel, The Avengers, or Captain America(sadly) but I do, however, own my OC and my plot._

* * *

Prologue

Loki _loathed_ the taste of Midgardian beer.

It was bitter, and it left a foul taste on his silver tongue. But, nevertheless, he drank it anyways. There was nothing else to do on this miserable planet while he thought of how to exact his revenge on those damned Avengers and their ghastly agency, SHIELD. Loki looked around at the inebriated Midgardian people, throwing their noodle arms in the air, chugging their over-sized mugs of beer, laughing far too loudly. It took every ounce of will power he had not to smite every single one of them. These pathetically sad people only made his anger grow. _I could rule these people,_ he thought, enraged, _I could rule them all_. He took another swig of his unworthy beer.

But then, he felt something. Something positively, spine-tinglingly _amazing_.

He felt the presence of another superior being. Now, he didn't get these feelings often. They were very temperamental. But, Loki had the inkling that this curious feeling meant something. His emerald eyes floated around the dive bar, eyeing every single one of the occupants. He ignored the group of drunkards ogling over a few simple-minded whores. His eyes skated over the two boys at the bar, clearing not old enough to be there and trying to blend in. The few wenches behind the bar seemed just as simple as the other whores. But one particular young woman behind the counter stuck out to him. Her long, pulled-back hair was as dark as the midnight sky and her skin was as light as ivory. He studied her for a moment, trying to decide whether she was the superior being he was trying to locate. Her eyes found his as he watched her, and he was delighted to see that her irises were a delicate shade of green. Not like his though, no, hers were warm, like willow trees in the spring. She grew uncomfortable under his stare and continued to wipe the counter and pour drinks and yell at rowdy drunkards.

 _She's the one,_ Loki mused to himself, _she's the superior being among these insolent fools._ So, he sipped his drink idly until a big man, riveling even Thor's size, came up and told him that the bar was closing and he had to leave. Loki stood without giving the bouncer so much as a sideways glance and sauntered out onto the street with all the other highly inebriated, sad, pathetic, miserable wastes of oxygen. He waited in the dark shadows of the alley beside the bar until the dark haired girl strolled out of the back, conversing with another, older wench.

"I'm telling you, Lor, if you'd just cut those into shorts and that into a tank top, you'd be beating them drunk guys off with a stick."

"You say it as if I'd want that."

"If I still had by 23 year old body, you wouldn't be able to keep the scissors out of my hands. You'd get your rent money for the month in one night!"

"I'm not flaunting my goods to make tips, Rach. I'd rather use my undeniably charming charisma to do that." Loki heard the older one laugh, her naselly giggling making him want to cut out her tongue.

"Can't argue with that, I guess. See ya tomorrow, Lor."

"Night, Rach," Loki had to contain a sigh of relief that the annoying wench was finally making her leave. And to his luck, the young superior being, _Lor_ as he'd heard, turned left, right by where he was tucked away. She walked with a spring in her step and a sway in her hips and Loki stealthily stalked her all the way to a small, run-down, shack of a home. His lip curled up in disgust at the one-story, decrepit, smaller-than-his-bedchambers house. _Is this how Midgard treats those that are superior to them? How they treat the ones that are more special than they are?_ This only made Loki even more angry.

She hopped up the steps and unlocked the door and briskly walked inside to be greeted by small, child-like giggles. _Her child perhaps? Another being with her superior DNA?_ His Godly hearing enabled him to listen beyond the walls of the house.

"Lorelai, Lorelai! Look what I made at Uncle Rob and Uncle Mason's house today! Look, look, look!" For a second, just a short moment, Loki let the right corner of his mouth curve up into a tiny, minute smile. _So young, so innocent, so naive about the ruethless truths of this world, and others._ But, his smile vanished when he heard the cruel, familiar words of neglect and disregard.

"Oh, shut up, Donny. Your sister had a long day, she doesn't wanna see that stupid drawing right when she walks in the door." This made Loki want to storm in there right then and break the lady's neck with his bare hands.

"Take your pills and go to sleep, Mom. I can put Donny to bed tonight." He heard the contempt in her voice as she regarded her mother, it was as clear as the Asgardian sky on a summer day. The woman muttered something else as she noisely opened cabinets and stomped her heavey feet, but Loki could not hear. And soon, her heavey feet carried her away from the room. "Alright, what's this I hear about a drawing?" The young woman asked the little boy, her soft voice carrying through the thin walls.

"I drew our family. Look. I gave us a dog named Max and a cat named Mr. Whiskers and Uncle Rob and Uncle Mason are our neighbors and I made Mommy not look so mean."

"Well I think you did an amazing job, little man. Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yeah, I took your bad thing away 'cause I know you don't like it."

"Thanks, buddy. The green hair was a nice touch, too, by the way."

Loki grew more and more curious and was deciding between breaking into the house silently and stealing the girl away or busting in and making a big ordeal about her decision to go with him. Loki did love a good entrance, and he thrived on the element of surprise, so he decided to shoot for the middle and go for it.

He snuck around the side of the house to the back, climbing over the small, chain-link fence that separated the side yard from the back yard and crept up to the back door. It was locked, much to his disdain, and so were all the windows around him. Realizing that he had to break a window to gain entrance, he pushed his elbow back against a pain of glass to the left of the door. It shattered, quite loudly actually, and he wondered if the girl would be anticipating his arrival and showcase her superior ability to him. That only made him climb through the window faster.

"Mom, are you alright?" Loki heard the girl call to the back of the house. Her voice was clearer now, and it was silky like velvet. "What was that noise?" He was quick and silent and when he emerged from the darkness of the hallway, the woman had her back facing away from him as she sat in a plushy arm chair. The curious feeling bloomed in his chest once more and he _knew_ that she was something special. The small boy plodded out from behind a door and his wide eyes found Loki. He dropped the toy he was holding and froze. The young woman caught wind of his reaction and turned around herself. She shot up from the chair and grabbed a lamp off the table next to their couch, holding it up defensively, pushing the boy back behind her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I do not wish to harm you, girl, calm down," Loki reassured the frightened girl, taking a tentative step forward. She raised the lamp higher.

"I _will_ call the police," she warned him. Loki laughed.

"You would rather bludgeon me with a flimsy lamp and call on your ignorant police than use your true gift? That's quite sad, darling." She looked at him with true confusion for a moment, taken completely aback by his proclaimed knowledge of her ability. Granted, he didn't know _what_ she could do, but he knew that she could do something. She shook her head and reaffirmed her grip on the lamp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." A wicked smile broke out on Loki's face and he flicked his wrist, ripping the lamp out of her grip and flinging it across the room. It smashed against the wall loudly, shards of glass and plastic showering onto the floor. Deadly mirth danced behind Loki's eyes when he saw the frightened look on the woman's delicate face. "What are you?" He shook his head and strided towards her.

"No, darling, what are _you_?" He raised his left hand out, perpendicular to his slender body, and felt his magic gather at the center of his palm. He concentrated on the girl and pulled hard. Within seconds, her soft neck was in his large hand. " _Show me_." He knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"Stay back, Donny." She said as she closed her jade eyes. In the corner of Loki's eyes, he saw something moving. His head snapped to the left, seeing a large ice box slowly begin gravitating towards the ceiling until the top bumped against it gently, as if it was a balloon filled with helium.

"Psychokinetic?" Loki asked her curiously, but she shook her head, her eyes still closed. Then, his feet were no longer on the ground and he himself was floating, his hand on the woman's throat keeping him anchored. Loki felt lighter than air itself, as if the planet's gravity no longer affected him. He grinned while she lowered him back down again. "You can manipulate mass." She nodded, opening her frightened eyes. A plan started to form in his mind. "Interesting."

"What do you want with me?"

"What is your name?" He had the feeling that _Lor_ wasn't her full name.

"Lorelai," she told him. Loki raised a slender eyebrow. "Lorelai Johnson."

"Are you aware of the meaning behind your name, Lorelai?" She shook her head at his bizarre question. "It comes from a German story about a beautiful Siren named Lorelei who would lure sea-men to their deaths." Loki felt Lorelai gulp under his firm grip on her neck. It wasn't tight enough to restrict her breathing, but it was tight enough to keep her behaving. She said nothing. "I have a task for you."

"No," Lorelai said without hesitation. Loki tightened his hand. But, she shook her head still. _Leverage_ , Loki thought quickly, _I need leverage_.

"You will listen to me or your family dies," he hissed through his teeth, "and I will make you watch." Lorelai whimpered helplessly, but didn't deny him any longer. "I am seeking revenge upon my enemies."

"What do you want me to do? Float them to death?" Her sarcasm only infuriated Loki to the point that he dragged her mother and her brother out to the kitchen next to them, using the invisible lassos of his magic. The confines of his power held them still and silent, and they looked between his deadly, emerald eyes and Lorelai's. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lorelai pleaded, gripping at his hand as it tightened around her throat.

"I have no patience for your sarcasm and games, girl. I will not hesitate to murder them both."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Loki smirked. His threats had the desired affect. This plan was coming together beautifully.

"You will turn yourself into SHIELD and gain access to the members of the Avengers - "

"The Avengers? Aren't those the guys that - "

"Yes, now keep your mouth shut," Loki was growing tired of this girl's mouth. "You will gain access to them. Gain their trust. Learn their secrets, their weaknesses. You will find a way for me to bring their downfall. And you will do it in 60 days. Not a day more, or your family will pay the price."

"Espionage?" Her voice was high and disbelieving. "You want me to go undercover so you can kill people? This is ridiculous."

"More ridiculous than the one's you love bleeding to death while you watch? You may be superior to simple humans, girl, but you are _not_ superior to _me_." Her willow eyes danced between Loki and her shaking, frightened family for a moment, indecision in them. "I do not have all night. Make your choice."

Then, the small boy began to cry. Loki's magic kept him from making any sound, but the wetness of his eyes and the trembling of his small form was enough. Tears trailed down his cheeks, his blue eyes gazing up fearfully, desperately at the girl Loki held in his cold grasp. Guilt overcame Loki, but it wasn't strong enough to stop him now, no, he was too far gone. The tears got to Lorelai though, her own throat hiccuping under his hand.

"O-Okay, okay. I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT own any aspect of Marvel, The Avengers, or Captain America(sadly) but I do, however, own my OC and my plot._

 ** _60 Days_**

* * *

Chapter One

 _This is insane and it's not going to work._

 _Shut up and do as I said._

 _If the government catches me and ships me to Timbuktu because of this, I swear to God, I will kill you._

 _If they capture you, the last place they will send you is to Mali, my dear. Have a little faith._

 _Whatever. Just shut up for a sec. Let me focus._

As Loki's cool voice echoed in my head, the radiating sunlight reflected off my raven hair. It sparkled unnaturally in the midday sun and brought curious looks upon me. _A perk of my condition, you could say._ I wore normal clothes, some jeans, a tee, and Keds, but I felt more naked than that time I sleep-walked to my neighbor's at three o'clock in the morning wearing nothing but a dazed and confused look on my face. My hands - not to mention the rest of me - were shaking as I shuffled to the middle of the busy New York City street. The bumper-to-bumber traffic was honking at me, one guy even yelling out his window at me. I took a shuttering breath and concentrated every ounce of my focus to the large, public bus ten feet or so away. The energy vibrating in my bones knotted up in my abdomen and, eventually, it moved towards the bus. I focused hard on making the bus lighter than air.

 _This is it_ , I thought as I watched the bus filled with frantic, panicked people begin to raise into the air like a hot-air balloon. My head pounded like a jack-hammer and I knew it was taking a toll, manipulating the mass of something so big. But, I needed to do this. There was no other way. This was how I was going to save my family's life, how I was going to save _Donny's_ life. I blinked rapidly, feeling a dribble of liquid running over my lips and down my chin. It tasted coppery, but I ignored it and focused wholly on the blue and white bus. It's mass dissipated and it lifted higher and higher, like a blimp. The people inside were fearful and scared but they didn't have anything to fear, I wasn't going to hurt them. I was only doing as I was told.

 _Hold it just a bit longer, darling. They are sure to come, soon enough._

I didn't respond, I only concentrated on the feeling of my body growing heavier as it absorbed the mass of the bus. I ignored my throbbing skull, my burning eyes, my bleeding nose. The bus reached the tops of the high-rise Brooklyn buildings and I wondered if anyone was going to show up. But alas, the bastard was right. Five large, black SUV's rolled up to the scene and men in vague government suits poured out, hustling in my direction. Instead of panicking, like my distraught brain was telling me to do, I started to slowly replace the bus' mass properly, so it calmly descended back to the asphalt road.

The second the wheels hit the ground and my hands molded into smart-ass peace signs above my head, those men in suits rushed at me to grab my wrists in weird hand cuffs and haul my ass into their huge cars. I was beginning to think that Loki's plan was a big load of horse shit and this was not going to go very well on my end.

They roughly shoved me inside and slammed the door on me, my hair mussing in my face. But my hands being locked in cuffs made it difficult to fix. When I looked to my left, there was a fresh-faced, blonde male in a sharp suit holding a gun to my neck. I tensed and silently prayed that it was filled with some sort of tranquilizer and not real, honest-to-God bullets. Through all the tense feelings of apprehension and desperation, I smiled - winced, really - at the man. He didn't smile back and with the ominous shades covering his eyes I wasn't even sure if he had seen me.

When the car finally stopped and the men jumped out of the SUV and hastened into the building, towing me carelessly behind them with a gun still pointing at my neck, there were more people in weird clothes waiting for me at the door. These ones were in lithe, blue body suits with guns strapped to their hips and communication jacks in their ears. I winced as the aging - yet, quite spry for his age - man holding my arm squeezed it painfully and relayed me off to the group of people standing at the doors to the large building. They were gentler than the men before, but still didn't speak a word to me. _Shouldn't I be read my rights, or something?_ They lead me through winding corridors and hallways lined with metal doors and other people in government and body suits alike. We finally reached our destination and when the people opened the door, the one woman gestured to one of the metal chairs pushed into the metal table in the middle of the room. The room was grey with perforated, stainless steel walls, sleek metal floors, and a camera in the corner.

"Have a seat, please." And with my hands still in cuffs behind my back, I did.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"She's dangerous!" Agent Leonard Craig claimed to the rest of the agents sitting in the debriefing room. "I say we put her on the Index, ship her to the Vault, and be done with it. We have other things to be worried about."

"She's just a girl, barely twenty-five." A female agent by the name of Kristen Bride reminded the others. "We can't just ship her off without determining if she's an actual threat."

"She's a full-fledged 0-8-4, Bride. She almost sent a bus full of innocent civilians into a residential building! Would have killed dozens, not to mention caused hundreds upon thousands of dollars in damages." Craig and Bride never did get along. And this was just another thing they couldn't agree on.

"But she didn't! The second she saw us coming she put them back and came quietly. She isn't an initial threat so she doesn't need to be locked up like a deranged killer."

"We don't know who she is, what she is. We don't know anything! And that means we're at risk." Bride felt that there wasn't much else to say to change his mind. "There's something off about that girl, Bride. I'm telling you."

"Alright," Agent Maria Hill said as she strutted confidently into the debriefing room, cutting off the argument between the two Level 6 agents, her assistant Rhiannon Adams following behind. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on and why we have a twenty-something year old girl sitting in our interrogation room?" Craig cleared his throat.

"She's an 0-8-4, Agent Hill," he said. His twitchy body betrayed his confident voice, making Hill want to laugh. But she wouldn't dare break her stony expression.

"What qualifies her to be an 0-8-4, Craig?"

"She almost threw a bus full of civilians into a building, m'am." Hill's eyebrows shot up into her chestnut fringe.

"Almost?"

"Well, once SHIELD agents arrived on the scene, she put it back." Bride piped in then, shooting an annoyed look at her long-time co-worker. "She didn't cause any damage and she came quietly."

"Has anyone questioned her yet?" Craig and Bride shook their heads. "Has anyone done anything besides sit on their asses and stare at her through a monitor?" Everyone traded looks amongst each other blankly before looking back to Hill, the highest ranking agent in the room. She nodded and started giving orders. "Facial recognition through every data base we've got. Craig, do some research on her abilities and find out what makes her tick. I wanna know who this girl is and what she can do. I'm gonna go in and see if I can get her to talk. Bride, I want you watching the interrogation, look for pressure points. I'll have in my comm. so if you notice anything I don't, tell me." Everyone nodded at their orders and as she walked out, her assistant bumbling behind hastily, she leaned over to the woman to speak to her in a hushed voice. "Get Coulson on the phone."

* * *

I sat quietly at the table, my cuffed hands sitting on my lap. _Jesus Christ,_ I thought sullenly, _what have I gotten myself into_? I waited for a snarky reply from my oppressor, but he stayed silent. Most likely laughing at me from his safe spot in my house. Sitting on my couch, eating my food, not to mention, holding my mother and brother hostage. I frowned minutely (surely those government people are watching me through the camera in the corner, I didn't want to show too much emotion) as I thought of Donny. I hope Loki isn't some creep who gets his kicks from little boys squirming under his fingers. I shivered at the thought.

Then, the door to the holding room busted open to reveal a sturdy, fierce woman. Her sleek hair was tied back in a neat bun and her face was set in a frightening, yet blank, scowl. She wore a skin tight blue suit with a belt around her waist holding at least three different weapons that could kill me. She threw a beige folder on the table in front of me, the gust of wind blew my hair away from my shoulders as she sat in the chair in front of me.

"Now, how does a girl your size manage to lift a bus full of people, women and children, over forty stories into the air?" Her voice was quiet, but had an edgy bite, and her eyes held a ferocious glint in them. I stayed silent. "Okay, so maybe that was a bit forward. Why don't you start by telling me your name?"

"Lorelai." She raised her eyebrow and flipped open the folder in her hands. It was most likely empty, since she didn't even know my name, but the way her eyes floated across the paper and would flick up to me occasionally, accusingly, it made me infinitely more apprehensive.

"Are you a telekinetic?" I shook my head. I wasn't sure how much Loki wanted me to say, but I knew if I came right out and said that I was some freak, I would get locked in this shit hole for sure. "Well, then how do you explain what you did? How the hell did you get a twenty ton bus above every building in New York if you aren't even telekinetic? _No_ , what I would _really_ like to know is why you did all that, and then let us take you into custody? Clearly you have your own agenda here, and killing a bus full of people wasn't apart of it."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She raised her eyebrows at that, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I don't want to hide anymore." Partly, that was the truth. I _didn't_ want to hide anymore, I didn't want this secret to weigh me down anymore. But, mostly, the only reason I was here was because a deranged guy was holding my family hostage at my house. "I couldn't keep living in the shadows. It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone. But, I knew that if I drew attention, you would come."

"So, you know who we are?" I didn't, actually, but I knew _someone_ would come. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet. "Listen, Lorelai, right now I've got every person in this building figuring out who you are and what you can do. So, it would earn you some brownie points if you'd just be honest and save us all that trouble." Again, I said nothing. "The organization I work for specializes in cases like yours. You think you're the first gifted person to sit in that chair? Look around you." I did as she said and noticed the little scratches and precarious dents on the walls that hadn't before. "Helping people like you is what we do here, Lorelai. But if you aren't willing to cooperate than we'll mark you as a threat and lock you up for good."

"I can manipulate mass." She sighed a little and nodded in the way that told me to explain. "I can change the mass of an object without changing it's physical properties. I can make a bus and the people in it lighter than air without changing their appearances."

"Is that all you can do?"

 _No_. "Yes." She pushed herself away from the table to stand, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Follow me." I stumbled a little as I stood to trail behind her. We walked out of the room and she lead me down a long, narrow corridor. Nerves built painfully inside of my stomach and my chest, but I tried my best to ignore them as this woman strutted feircely ahead of me. I felt as though we had walked so far down into the building that we would reach the actual center of the Earth. But, instead of smoldering lava rocks or a reservoir of water, we reached a large, heavy metal door. She opened it and gestured for me to step inside, which I did. "We're going to keep you here for a while." After a second of looking at my surely puppy dog-esque expression, she added, "it's procedure for this type of thing." I nodded.

"If you're going to lock me up at least take these cuffs off me. I gotta itch my wrist something awful." She gave me a penetrating look, before stepping forward slowly and reaching into a pocket on her belt. She unlocked my cuffs with a weird key/chip thing and didn't waste another moment before stepping out and locking the door behind her. I sighed and looked around at my five-star suite, rubbing my irritated wrists.

The walls were stainless steel with a monotonous constellation of hexagons covering all four of them. The floor was some type of metal and the cot protruding from the wall was, too, with a thin blanket and metal lump that was supposed to serve as a pillow, I guess. There was a toilet in the corner with a small basin and a foggy mirror hanging above it. The room was very small and sad looking, but clean. At least it was clean, I could live with that. I walked over and sat on the bed quietly and let my eyes roam along the walls, looking for a camera. _And bingo was his name-o_. A tiny camera with a red light was pointed directly at me, and I couldn't help but smirk a little and reach up to wave before laying down on my back, closing my eyes, and feeling the mass holding me down dissipate.

The air was more comfortable than that cot. Maybe I could get some peace and quiet out of this, just maybe.

 _You did wonderful, darling._ Damnit. _Now, just be a bit more friendly, yeah? You aren't gonna get on anyone's good side by being so callous._

 _I'm not callous, I'm endearingly sassy._

 _No, you're quite rude._

 _You're one to talk. After all, who was the one who got me into this mess?_

 _Whose the one holding your family against their will? I'm sure your brother would love to know that his darling sister is mouthing off._

 _Sorry, your Highness. I shant speaketh like that again._

 _Shut your incessant mouth and listen. There's a man at that facility that you need to make yourself known to. His name is Steve Rogers. Befriend him. 59 day left darling._

I didn't say (think?) anything back, I just closed my eyes and waited to wake up and this all be a dream. Sadly, that didn't happen.

* * *

After a few hours, maybe, another government suit came in to slap some cuffs on me. But instead of hauling me somewhere, like I thought he was going to, some guys brought a chair in and he sat down in it across from me. His skin was dark and he had a very stony, yet almost warm, look about him. He was holding a pen and a clipboard.

"My name is Dr. Garner," he said, his tone soft and strong and stoic. "I'm a consultant psychiatrist for SHIELD."

"SHIELD?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. It's a bit of a mouthful, but it gets the point across well enough." Besides Loki telling me I was going to be going undercover within it, this is the first I had ever heard of SHIELD.

"Sounds serious. Why have I never heard of you guys?" Dr. Garner shrugged and crossed his legs.

"We like to work in the shadows. The less attention drawn to us, the more people are protected from the awful truths of the world."

"Awful truths like me?" Dr. Garner didn't grant that with a response, only picked up his clipboard and wrote something down. "Did they bring in a shrink to make sure I don't float the place to the moon or something?" I wasn't trying to be so brassy. But, with a petulant fold of my arms, I guess I sort of came off that way.

"I'm just here to make sure you're emotionally and mentally healthy. I'm here to help you, not diagnose you." I rolled my eyes. I had never been to a therapist or a psychiatrist, but I had surely seen enough on TV to know that he was lying. I eyed him warily.

"Alright then, Doc. Go ahead, ask me whatever you want." I waved him to start his interview - no, _interrogation_.

"How old are you, Lorelai?" His voice was soft and feigned safety.

"Twenty-three," I told him. He wrote something down on his clipboard.

"I would ask for your last name, but I doubt you'll give it to me. So, I'll just skip that question." I smirked. _Smart guy_. "Do you have any family?" I hesitated, because I almost said yes. But, luckily, I caught myself.

"No." He raised his eyebrow and wrote something else on his clipboard. I mentally smacked myself. He knew I was lying.

"And is there any reason why you would intentionally get yourself captured by SHIELD?" I halted at that question. "Don't say you didn't want to hide anymore. We both know that was a lie you made up to pacify Agent Hill." I looked down at my lap. "How did you know that SHIELD was going to come for you and not some Government agency that was going to cart you off to a lab and experiment on you until you were nothing but an empty shell?" _I didn't_ , I thought shakily to myself, _I honestly didn't_. "Your actions tell me that you were desperate. But I don't know why."

"I thought you guys _were_ the Government?" I ignored his comment.

"SHIELD does _not_ work for the Government. The Government would have shot you down before you could put that bus back on the ground. Believe it or not, SHIELD is here to help you and people _like_ you. Among other things."

"So, there are other people like me here?" This time, he hesitated. I could tell he was figuring out what he was going to say.

"There are many people around the world who are more advanced than the average human. In this facility at the moment, there is only one other advanced person." _Steve Rogers, maybe?_ He probably isn't locked up in a cell like mine, handcuffed, talking to a shrink. So, how on earth am I going to make myself known to him if I can't even get out of this room?

"Can I meet them?" Dr. Garner gave me a steely look and set his clipboard on his lap.

"Not today, Lorelai," he said with a hint of regret in his voice. "But I can understand why you want to. You want to relate to someone. You want someone to understand. So, how about we have a little compromise, yeah?" I sat up some and looked him in the eye to show that he had my attention now. "If by the end of this week you can tell me why you're here, why you're _really_ here, I'll talk to the higher ups about you meeting the advanced person."

"That's blackmail," I stated, as a matter-of-fact, "I thought therapists didn't do that sort of stuff."

"Well, I'm not a therapist," he reminded me. "I'm a psychiatrist. And we use blackmail every chance we get. So, do we have a deal?"

His dark eyes held my emerald ones in a questioning gaze. I _had_ to meet that advanced person. Even if it wasn't Steve Rogers, I had to know there was someone out there like me who wasn't a psychotic lunatic like Loki. I wasn't sure what I would tell Dr. Garner about why I was really here. But, I had a week to figure it out.

"Yeah, we have a deal."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright, this is my first Avengers-oriented, OC story. I have everything basically planned out, so updates shouldn't be too far in between. Let me know what you think about it so far. I know, Steve(or any of the other characters) aren't in it yet, but some of them should be making some appearances in the next chapter. Agents of SHIELD also plays a bit of a part in this story. But, mostly the Avengers and Captain America. I will try to update this once a week, not sure what day yet though. Thank you so much for reading, and I can't wait for this story to take on a life of it's own.**


End file.
